


A Cleaning Problem

by Viva_La_Heichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Kinkmeme, M/M, Yaoi, cleaning problem, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viva_La_Heichou/pseuds/Viva_La_Heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knew Levi had a cleaning habit, being the clean freak he is.It was a little quirk Erwin thought it was rather cute. But due to Erwin not being as notorious and obsessively clean as Rivaille was, it led to petty arguments. Such as this one. Gomen for bad summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cleaning Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Original can be read http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/524.html?thread=2663180#cmt2663180. It was for a kinkmeme from here http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/524.html?thread=957708#cmt957708
> 
> Lame drabble is lame. GOMEEEEN.

Levi had always been a clean freak. Everyone knew it, he was at home, during work, even in the battle field. If the short man had at least one spot of dirt on his trousers, he would immediately change out of them and wash them with bleach and soap until they were sparkling white again. He had to have everything going orderly, if one thing was out of place, then everything was out of place. A single speck of dust wouldn't pass for the small man. He was a bit OCD, no scratch that, a lot OCD. 

There were times that Erwin appreciated Levi's obsessive cleaning habit. Coming back to a spotless office, where before scattered papers  from a hard night's work, were now stacked and laid out in alphabetical order atop his desk. He didn't particularly like the order they were in, but if it made Levi happy, he was happy. 

But there were also times where Levi's obsessive cleaning made him want to jump out the window. Like right now. With a petty little argument that could've ended long ago. How long was this going for? Only 45 minutes? Well it seemed like five hours have gone by to Erwin. 

" _Why_ can you just wipe your boots onto the mat outside your office? Is it too much to _ask_? Oi! Are you even listening to me?" Levi's voice rang through the room. His hands and arms motioning to the dirt and mud stains of the hard wooden floor. Erwin didn't look up from his desk, his head was in his palm while his right hand wrote who knows what on a sheet of paper just so it looked like Erwin was busy to the petite man. 

"And do not get me started on your fucking cloak either. Why is it on the chair when the fucking coat rack is right next it!" Levi groaned in despair, He cocked a hip to the right and crossed his arms, scowling at the taller man at the desk. 

Erwin sighed and put his writing utensil down and looked up from his "work" to meet Levi's burning gaze. Erwin raised an eyebrow at him, as if he expected to be told what was wrong. Levi huffed in annoyance and now practically burning with anger. Erwin could practically feel the anger coming off Levi in waves. The shorter man widened his eyes furiously and a the thin line form by his lips quivered, as if he were holding back another rant. Which he was. 

" _Look_ ," Erwin sighed as he leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. Levi placed his hands on his hips, raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes, waiting for what else he had to say. "I'll clean it up later, ok?" Erwin was getting more annoyed with every minute that went by, he had barely gotten any sleep with all these meeting he was being dragged to attend with Levi everyday.  He stared at his short lover, who still had his hands on his highly entrancing hips, he was almost captivating with his taunting form. But not until Levi's eyes widened quickly, and he began to rant again. Louder, more annoyed and much closer to Erwin's desk. 

"You said that an _hour ago,_ you asswipe!" Levi shouted in anger. Erwin groaned and placed his head in his hands. He tried for the umpteenth time to block out Levi's complaining. This was going to be a very long evening. 

 

**_*an hour later*_ **

 

Eren walked down to Captain Erwin's office, out of breath and exhausted from running laps all day, due to Corporal Rivaille's orders. It was already 9 PM and he had only finished now. 

"Have to be trained like a dog…hmph…" Levi murmured lazily to himself. He didn't defy the Commander's orders, but for a 15 year old boy, it was hard work. Levi may be short, but Eren was every bit intimidated and scared of him.

Eren was to report to Levi after finishing his long ass training. So he figured would find the shorter man in the Captain's office, because he was there practically all the time. No scratch that, he was with Erwin practically all the time. It was nice to see Levi smile in his leisure time with Erwin, rather than have orders barked at him repeatedly. They were inseparable, the two lovers were almost always together, unless the Captain had new orders from the Capital. 

"Corporal, I finished my la-" Eren tried to say as he opened the door until his sentence was interrupted with a shout. 

"Oh don't you talk to me like that, you fucker!" He heard Levi yell. Oh shit. Eren didn't know what to do. He jumped at the volume change, terrified because a mad Corporal was not a pleasant Corporal. So Eren just stood there cluelessly. Oh wrong choice. 

"Oi!" Levi hissed. He turned his head and glared bullets into Eren's skull. Eren yelped as the high ranked officer noticed him. "What are you doing here?!" He asked furiously, Levi's annoyance sky rocketed as he was interrupted lecturing Erwin. 

"I-I finished my laps, S-sir!" Eren stuttered as he brought his right fist over his chest in salute. Levi sighed and nodded. 

"Yeah yeah alright," He said lazily. Eren sighed in relief that he hadn't exactly been yelled at. But squeaked as he saw the tip of a blade in his face. Levi growled and placed his free hand on his hips. 

"L-Levi, st-" Erwin tried before being shut up by Levi's cold gaze. 

" _You_. Shut up." He motioned to Erwin. "Oi! And you, the fuck are you still doing here. Don't interrupt me when I'm busy again, shithead," He said to Eren as he lowered his blade. Eren nodded quickly and bolted out the door. 

"Now where was I? Oh yeah. The fuck were you thinking talking to me about my cleaning?!" He heard the commander yell and he walked quickly down the hallway. 

"Ey, Jaegar! What's wrong, it looks like you just saw a ghost," Jean called from down the corridor. Eren sighed and placed a hand on the back of his neck. 

"I-I kinda interrupted Levi when he was yelling at Captain Erwin…"He stuttered. Jean began to burst out in laughter. 

"You got in the way of a lover's quarrel? More importantly Levi's? Shit dude," He said as he tried to calm himself down. Eren frowned and listened to Jean laughing and asking him about the two high ranked officer drama, all the way down to the dining hall…

 

_***a few hours later*** _

 

Hanji walked down the corridor, a manila folder in hand, a toothy grin on her face, and bounce in her walk.  It was rare to not see her in such a mood, even as she was slicing the napes of Titan's necks, she would be hollering happily as if it was sheer fun.

 She was making her way towards Erwin's office. Another stack of reports from the walls and battle plans. She had heard that the two were having a spat from gossip in the dining hall. _That_ , she could _not_ miss. That's why she offered to give new reports to Erwin. She pitied the man and how hard he worked, of course he had Levi to help him, but still. Levi was inseparable from the giant of a man. 

As Hanji reached the chocolate brown door, she began to get giddy as she placed her hand on the copper handle and turned it slowly. 

" _Errrr_ wwiii-" she stopped her usual sing song voice as she heard a moan erupt from the room.  It defiantly was not Erwin. Sounded more like...Rivaille?! The door was only halfway open so they couldn't see her face unless she poked it in. Not like they would see it anyways, both the captain and commander were...busy. Hanji giggled and closed the door shut quietly. 

She walked away from the door and back the direction she came from. She suddenly burst out in squeals and laughter when she heard. "Harder you asshole!" Erupt from the office. 


End file.
